Colonias Amantes
by Akari Yumei
Summary: España no trata bien a sus colonias pero eso no logra hacer que entre ellas se amen unas a otras. México se entera que de nuevo Costa Rica ha recibido una golpiza y decide ir a verlo, su colonizador se hace presente antes que el menor logre confesarle algo importante a su amado. *Algo de violencia e insinuaciones de abuso. Latin Healia. México x Costa Rica.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

**N/A:** En la época colonial donde los latinos son aún colonias y España es un fuerte y orgulloso pirata. Históricamente del lado bruto y prepotente de España es verídico pero si se refiere a México defendiendo y estando con Costa Rica entonces es ficción. No pretende ser ofensivo para ningún país. Uso de nombres humanos. El nombre de su respectivo país futuro es usado para mayor entendimiento. Poco antes de la independencia.

* * *

**Colonias amantes.**

El continente "América" es llamado el "Nuevo Mundo". Gran Bretaña obtuvo parte del norte siendo trece colonias al principio, para luego quitarle el mando del territorio hermano a Francia los cuales junto con Holanda tuvieron varios terrenos en el sur del continente; al igual que Portugal; pero quién más obtuvo terreno fue España, él logró tener tanto del norte como del sur.

Y a esto por supuesto que sus colonias fueron numerosas y jóvenes ricas en bastos terrenos y riquezas tanto comercial y cultural como gastronómico. Claro que a todos los trataba distinto –como cualquier conquistador o pirata-. Ese era el motivo del atraso o surgimiento de algunos. Al igual que soledad, desventajas o convenios.

Por ejemplo que "quería" más a los más enriquecidos que a los otros. Eso incluye a México y varios de sus vecinos hermanos, a los cuales mimaba más, a diferencia de países como Costa Rica que apenas le quitó sus mayores riquezas le dejó muy abandonado.

Aún así los explotaba a todos a más no poder. Ellos a escondidas se ayudaban y apoyaban pidiendo de vez en cuando ayuda entre los mismos.

Un caso como el de México con Costa Rica. Este último tardó un poco más en crecer que sus demás compañeros, pero aún así era explotado y castigado cuando no lograba cumplir las expectativas de España en el trabajo.

De nuevo recibió una golpiza, ya bastante mal se sentía por su pueblo y no podía hacer nada por ellos. Al menos su rostro no era tan pálido y podía maquillar lo más notable, al menos estaba algo aislado y casi nadie le veía regularmente.

Pero esa tarde México quiso visitarlo.

— ¡Hey Rafa! –saludó llegando feliz.

—Ah…hola Francisco…-saludó lo mejor que pudo sonriendo de lado, tenía en su mano un trapo manchado de rojo y polvo doblado para limpiar muebles.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –se preocupó porque él era más alegre.

—Nada, estoy bien…sólo cansado.

—Si tú lo dices…-se acercó mucho a él- ¿Por qué entonces tu rostro está con marcas y algo maltratado?

— ¿Q-Qué…? n-no lo está…-posó ambas manos sobre su cara soltando el trapo que llevaba.

— ¿Y esto? –levantó el pañuelo manchado de lo que parecía sangre.

—E-Es polvo…

— ¿Y lo rojo?

—Pintura.

—Huele a sangre…

Y es que ninguna pintura huele a hierro o a humano, el olor de la sangre es inconfundible. Ambos lo sabían, pero Costa Rica no se lo quería admitir.

—Ahm…es que…me corté mientras cocinaba…

—Ajá y esta mañana me ardió la lengua por comer chile.

Con sarcasmo recibió como respuesta.

—Francisco estoy bien –le quitó el paño- créame.

—Rafael, estoy preocupado solamente.

—Pues no lo haga –le dijo esquivando- estoy algo ocupado, ¿Puede venir más tarde?

—Me quedaré en casa de Magdalena entonces –le dijo suspirando y yéndose hacia la casa de Nicaragua.

—Estuvo cerca…

Suspiró el pelinegro cansado y se echó al suelo. Sabía bien que México no se había tragado por completo esa historia, ni él mismo lo haría pero era lo único que podía decir, no quería causar problemas a nadie, suficiente tenía con los de su gente.

Esa noche pasó algo normal. Al día siguiente algo temprano como alrededor de las nueve México regresó –por necedad y preocupación de sobremanera-. Entró en la morada del menor y lo buscó pero no lo encontró. Así que se sentó a esperar, ni pasados cinco minutos cuando alguien entró en la casa.

— ¿David?

—Sí –le respondió Panamá- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto –dijo levantándose.

—Vine a recoger algo de ropa de Rafael, se quedará en mi casa unos días.

—Yo sólo vine a visitarlo pero… ¿Por qué ropa? ¿Él no puede?

— ¡Ah! lo siento, creo que él te lo ocultó.

— ¿Qué cosa? –se preocupó.

—Una oleada de sus habitantes fue maltratada en una sola hora, además ha aumentado la cantidad de sus indígenas sobre explotados, y recibió una golpiza ayer por la tarde, está algo débil y cansado –explicó apenado ya que sabía muy bien lo que eso se sentía.

— ¿Qu-Qué…? P-pero él…

—Le quitó algo de maquillaje a su hermana Magdalena –Nicaragua- y logró esconder parte de las marcas…lo que no le resultó fue su interior, vine a verlo por la mañana y se desplomó en un momento.

— ¡¿P-Pero está bien?!

—Sí, calma, está en mi casa, ya lo atendí y está durmiendo.

Entonces el norteamericano empezó a insistir en ir a verlo. Panamá terminó accediendo por pena y porque sabía lo que el costarricense significaba para él.

En la cama del panameño estaba Costa Rica. El menor se encontraba acostado y durmiendo tranquilamente, su rostro parecía apacible aunque algo lastimado, pero no más que su cuerpo el cual, de arriba no tenía más que vendas en su brazo y varios parches rojizos algo amoratados en puntos estratégicos de su pecho, costado y de suponer, también espalda y piernas

— ¿Q-Qué demonios…? ¿P-Por qué…?

—No te preocupes, Rafa es fuerte y lo único que necesitaba era algo de apoyo y atención.

— ¡Aún así…míralo! ¡No es normal que esté así! A menos que sea en el campo o yo que sé, Rafael no merece ser tratado así, ¡¿Qué se cree Antonio qué es?!

En un suspiro, calmado pero algo molesto habló Panamá tratando de tranquilizar aunque sea un poco al mexicano: —Nuestro conquistador, Francisco… a nadie le agrada la idea de ver a alguien querido en ese estado pero no es tan grave como te lo imaginas.

México vaciló, agachó un poco su cabeza.

—N-No es…necesario q-que te preocupes…Francis-co.

Comentó con sueño y algo confuso y distraído el menor de ellos desde la cama captando su atención. Costa Rica dirigió su mirada a ellos, tratando de verse tranquilo.

— ¡Rafael! –el mexicano corrió hasta él posándose encima para mirarle atento.

—Los dejo –dijo Panamá antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta dándoles privacidad.

—Hm…no grite…así…-sonrió aún adormilado el costarricense.

—Me tenías preocupado -se calmó, aún estando sobre él.

—Lo siento…-desvió la mirada sonrojado de vergüenza- no quise causarle molestias…

—No me causas molestias –le dijo seriamente y le abrazó- me preocupas.

— ¿E-Eh…? –se sonrojó mucho, no sólo lo abrazaba con delicadeza, le daba calor, afecto, bienestar…protección- P-Pero yo…yo no soy…no soy tan importante.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! –se apartó- ¡sí lo eres para mí! –se sonrojó de inmediato- e-es decir…es que…

—Le complazco…-desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— ¡No! No es eso…yo no sólo quiero tu cuerpo.

—Es que siempre…es decir que…nunca…

—N-No pude haberte lastimado… ¿O…O sí? –se puso nervioso- l-lo siento…no quería que…es que…

—No se preocupe…estoy bien así…al menos puedo verlo de vez en cuando…

— ¡Pero yo…! –agachó la cabeza, sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor temblaban- yo no quería que fuera solamente sexo…en realidad, te amo…

—Es lindo que lo diga…-se sinceró y le miró a los ojos.

— ¡Pero…!

—Está bien…no lo tiene que decir para que me haga sentir mejor.

— ¡No es para eso! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Rafael, te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? Si no tengo tanta formalidad es por nuestra situación, no es que no quiera y…

—Lo sé…sé en lo que estamos metidos…

— ¿Acaso no me amas?

México se atrevió a preguntar con miedo. Ambas colonias se amaban, no era secreto para nadie ese hecho pero la situación en la que estaban no era favorable, no se les permitía tan si quiera verse –incluso aunque compartiera fronteras-. Sin embargo ellos eran rebeldes, no querían ser apartados, no les importaba que estuvieran separados por varias otras colonias, querían verse y estar juntos, pero al parecer el destino les colocó demasiadas piedras en su camino.

—Y-Yo…-se ruborizó demasiado, la timidez le invadía- s-sí…yo te amo Francisco.

— ¿Pero?

Este sentía algo de dolor en su interior, no se sentía tranquilo aún escuchando lo que Costa Rica le acababa de decir. En cambio el centroamericano temblaba de miedo, por dentro sentía pena y dolor, sus orbes negros lo demostraban al estar llenos de agua salada.

—No es usted –su voz tembló- es Antonio.

— ¿Qué sucede con Antonio?

De inmediato México se alarmó. A Costa Rica le costaba mucho admitir lo que tanto le dolía y molestaba, sabía que si México se enteraba probablemente se alejaría y no le volvería a buscar. Y eso era lo que menos quería, perder a quién más amaba.

—Dime, te ayudaré –insistió, la tensión lo mataba.

—Él…bueno, usted sabe que a todos nos explota para sacarnos el oro y todo lo demás…pues a mí –volvió a trabarse.

— ¿Q-Qué te hace? –preguntó nervioso, miraba sus ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación.

—Es que s- –se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos fuera de la habitación.

Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta, escuchando golpes y gritos de dos personas.

— _¡No! ¡No lo hagas, él no tiene la culpa! _–esa voz era la del dueño de la casa, sonaba algo desesperado.

— _¡Calla! ¡Hago lo que se me da la gana y punto! _–esa voz hizo temblar a los dos muchachos.

— _¡Es que no entiendes, yo los traje! ¡No tienen la culpa!_ –se volvió a escuchar de Panamá, seguido de un fuerte golpe.

— _¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Además los tres me pertenecen!_

Seguidamente se escucharon pasos hacia la puerta, México se puso en pie frente a la cama, esperando que su colonizador llegara azotando la puerta. Entonces apareció el representante de España, un pirata de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Alto y con un cuerpo trabajado mirándosele por el pecho de su camisa desabrochada.

Su mirada orgullosa y prepotente imponía autoridad, todo él imponía presencia…y temor a las colonias presentes.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Rafael? –preguntó con el seño fruncido, se notaba la molestia en su voz.

—Antonio…yo sólo –el joven nervioso salió de la cama, aún con dolor y tratando de no caer, sin embargo México se interpuso para que avanzara.

—No es tu pequeño juguete, Antonio –con desdén un odio se enfrentó el norteamericano.

— ¿Quién te crees, Francisco? Todos vosotros sois míos, deja que Rafael venga.

Ante el mandato de España el nombrado dio un par de pasos pero México no le permitió dar más. Su ser protector salió para abrazar a Costa Rica y no dejar que España se lo llevara tan fácilmente.

—Francisco, creo que no te estás dando cuenta de la posición en que estás.

—Claro que lo sé, pero no la aguanto –dijo entre dientes, totalmente molesto.

—Pues tu amado Rafael hasta lo acepta, incluso a veces llega a pedir más –sin la más mínima vergüenza, con burla en sus palabras y una sonrisa orgullosa y descarada.

— ¡¿Qué?! –el espanto apareció en su interior y el horror se hizo notar en su rostro.

—Creo que él no te lo dijo –se rió, Costa Rica sentía a morirse de vergüenza- Rafael se especializa satisfaciendo mis necesidades.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! –México tenía empañados sus ojos marrones llenos de ira y dolor.

—No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta –España volvió a reír posando sus manos en las caderas- este es mi pequeño masoquista.

— ¡Serás Hijo de puta!

México no lo soportó, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse alterado. Tiró a Costa Rica a la cama, se quedó mirando impactado a su ser amado ir contra España totalmente enfurecido, el otro solamente sonrió cuando miró a México dirigir un puño a su rostro. Lo detuvo con una mano justo a tiempo sin embargo la fuerza ejercida por el norteamericano era apenas controlable para el Ibérico.

México no se detendría ahí. Su brazo desocupado estaba también lleno de furia la cual usó para un golpe certero al abdomen, España lo soltó encorvándose por el dolor que le causó, su mirada fulminante se dirigió a su colonia la cual no retrocedió.

—Ya veo –comentó España incorporándose.

México trataba de mantenerse estable, respiraba agitado y sus orbes marrones permanecían clavados en el pirata. Costa Rica tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía frente a él.

—Sí que amas a este mocoso –se río levemente antes de continuar: —Y te has levantado contra mí demostrándolo –reacomodó sus ropas- los dejaré por el momento, pero vuelve a hacer lo mismo y olvídate poder ver la luz del día –sentenció.

España salió de la habitación calmado y con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en su rostro. Panamá entró rápidamente para verificar que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

—Tranquilo, David, estamos bien –le dijo México suspirando.

—Qué alivio –este se tranquilizó- traeré algo para tomar –decía retirándose de la habitación.

En cambio el mayor de los dos que quedaron se dirigió a la cama donde Costa Rica aún se encontraba sentado. Este al ver la mirada de regaño en el norteamericano se encogió de hombros apenado, susurró: —Me va a dejar ¿no es así? Es normal, no confié en usted y ahora no seré ni siquiera un amigo…

En respuesta a su pregunta recibió un abrazo cálido y reconfortante de parte de México lo que le provocó asombro y un leve sonrojo a ambos.

—Estás loco si piensas que podría dejarte, entiende que te amo y que mientras pueda no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

—Francisco… -Costa Rica suspiró sintiéndose en las nubes- ¡Yo también te amo!

Admitió devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza provocando una sonrisa en el mayor, ambos sabían que su amor no tendría frontera que lo detuviera.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y reviews xD

Gracias por leer!


End file.
